dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Minor PCs in Legend of the Twilight
This is a list of the Minor PCs who played a role in .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Very few of them were given names, either in the series or in the infobooks, so there are only a few names listed below. Episode 1 "Miss Collision" :For the more information, see Miss Collision. This Heavy Blade first appears in episode 1, and reappears several times throughout the series. She is part of a running gag in which a male character, usually Shugo accidentally runs into her large breasts. The end result is a powerful slap in the face. Reki has also run into her. Male Long Arm A powerfully built, and rather disturbing looking Long Arm, this player is part of a running gag. He seems to be infatuated with Shugo and frequently appears out of nowhere with requests for Shugo to join his party. Unfortunately for him all of his requests are turned down, and usually result in Shugo running for his life. Male Blademaster Tom :For the more information, see Tom. A System Administrator for CC Corp, Tom was sent to investigate several bug reports about a specific field. Unfortunately he was attacked by Data Bugs created by some hackers and fell into a coma. He reappears later in the series, floating with other coma victims in the hackers hideout. For more information see the Tom Article. Female Blademaster Male Wavemaster Female Wavemaster Male Blademaster Episode 2 Male CC2 Employee A male Heavy Blade and CC Corp employee who appeared during Balmung's Cherry Blossom Viewing event. Female CC2 Employee A female Heavy Blade and CC Corp employee who appeared during Balmung's Cherry Blossom Viewing event. Episode 4 Female Wavemaster A female Wavemaster who took part in Balmung's Tanabata event. Female Long Arm A female Long Arm who took part in Balmung's Tanabata event. Female Long Arm A female Long Arm who took part in Balmung's Tanabata event. Female Heavy Axeman A female Heavy Axeman who took part in Balmung's Tanabata event. Episode 5 Female Player This player was spotted by Shugo playing catch with one of her friends at a special beach field. Female Player This player was spotted by Shugo relaxing under an umbrella at a special beach field. Episode 6 Unnamed Wavemaster This Wavemaster was questioned in Mac Anu by Shugo and his party about the whereabouts of Rena, who they referred to as a BlackRose-PC. Unfortunately for them, she had no information to give. Unnamed Blademaster This Blademaster was questioned in Mac Anu by Shugo and his party about the whereabouts of Rena, who they referred to as a BlackRose-PC. Unfortunately for them, she had no information to give. Unnamed Wavemaster This Wavemaster was questioned in Mac Anu by Shugo and his party about the whereabouts of Rena, who they referred to as a BlackRose-PC. Unfortunately for them, he had no information to give. Unnamed Heavy Blade A Heavy Blade this girl was questioned in Mac Anu by Hotaru about the whereabouts of Rena, who she referred to as a BlackRose-PC. The girl said that she thought she saw a PC matching that description in the park, but after they left realized she hadn't seen a PC like that at all. Episode 8 Male Hacker This unfortunate PC was a Blademaster who created a powerful sword for himself by hacking the game. He was discovered by the Cobalt Knights and led them on a long chase through Mac Anu before he was finally caught by Kamui. Unimpressed by his claims that "everybody else was hacking too" she had him deleted in front of a crowd the next day. Male Hacker This unfortunate fellow was captured by the Cobalt Knights for possessing a hacked item. Under Kamui's orders he was publicly deleted in Mac Anu to set an example for other players. Unlike the other players who were deleted with him, this PC got off a few choice insults before he was destroyed. Female Hacker Wanting to draw attention to herself this player used a hack to change the color of her equipment. Unfortunately it drew more attention then she'd hoped for and she was quickly captured by the Cobalt Knights and publicly deleted by Kamui to set an example for other players. Female Player This player was part of the crowd who came to witness a public deletion of hackers. She disagreed with the Cobalt Knights actions, saying that something like this was too much for a few simple item hacks. Female Player This player was part of the crowd who came to witness a public deletion of hackers. She disagreed with the Cobalt Knights actions, saying that a public deletion was too barbaric for The World. Category:Legend of the Twilight Characters